What Will Free You
by bluedaizy4
Summary: This is a story of Stanton's struggle to love Serena. status: finished.
1. the Prince of Darkness

CHAPTER ONE  
  
As the wind played gently across his face and the dark enveloped him, Stanton allowed himself to whip through the shadows to that place where he was in between crossing. That place where there were no thoughts and no problems. There was nothing good and nothing bad. It was just being there and being alive. That feeling only lasted for a second, and yet it seemed a mortal lifetime. That is it felt that way until he opened his eyes and found himself in yet another stinking alleyway. A place where there were dumpsters and rats and at least three three criminals hiding much less effectively in the shadows than Stanton.  
  
And now he had his thoughts again. His own mind was his worst prison. Being what he was, he only lived with the what there was and the worse there could be. There was no hope. He stepped out into the open and imagined the startled looks on the faces of the nameless criminals that were lurking. This would have brought a small smile to his face if he was capable of the feeling that makes a person want to smile. He wasn't.  
  
He watched as the men went from shadow to shadow 'hiding themselves from view'. He stood there patiently, waiting for them to decide to show themselves. They were a bunch of clumsy oafs, a blind man could have seen that. The three partners in crime 'stealthily' (clumsily) jumped out of their 'hiding places'. Stanton left his face blank and looked from one man to the other. He looked at, oh let's call him Oaf #1, and started to probe his mind. What he was looking for wouldn't take long. He pushed past surface thoughts of wonder at why a man would be stupid enough to Just stand around in an alleyway, and where he had come from in the first place and found a very basic thought. He found a name.  
  
He did this with Oafs #2 and 3 as well. And then he spoke.  
  
"Fingers, Flint, Gary. I've been waiting." He caught the look of surprise on their faces and had a moment of pleasure. But it was only a moment. Because of what he was, he knew there would never be another moment of pleasure. Because of what he was he didn't hope. He couldn't hope. He only wondered briefly how they had earned their names.  
  
He didn't bother with speech anymore. They wouldn't believe speech. He took a bit of his power and held them there, while he spoke to them with his mind. 'I am the servant of the Atrox. Feel priveleged, for you have been chosen. The Atrox has favored you and will give you your hearts greatest desires. '  
  
Stanton looked into their minds and found their greatest desires. Fingers only dream was to become the leader of their band of theives. He sent him an image of himself, ruling all criminals everywhere, and being followed as a great leader, and getting ten percent cut of every theft made.  
  
Flint's desire was to play the harp, strange though it may seem. Stanton sent him an image of himself making music so beautiful that it tamed animals and held women captive.  
  
He found that Gary's wish was to leave the business and settle down. To have a home and a family. Stanton sent him an image of himself with kids running around a house with a white picket fence and a wife who loved him more than anything.  
  
They were ready to lift the weight of the world for him.  
  
'My friends, do you see what the Atrox is willing to do for you. That is how much he cares about you his only wish is for you to care for him in return. All he asks of you is to look into my eyes. When you do you will see. You will see how you can serve. '  
  
Instantly all three heads turned in his direction. Each of their eyes met his. He began to hungrily take all of their hope, knowing that it would never satisfy him. They were instantly connected to the Atrox, and determined to do whatever it took to keep the Atrox happy. That was how it always worked.  
  
'My friends, you have pleased the Atrox. Your soul mission is now to find others and make them like you. Your mission is to give them what I have given you. It is to the Atrox you are pledged. You may never stray. And I am your leader among humans. I am the highest authority next to the Atrox. You will report to my lessers. I am the Prince of Darkness. Begin your new lives.'  
  
And even as he told them this he knew they wouldn't, for this was not a way to live. This was a way to die. 


	2. what bitter pains of love

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
As Stanton watched them run away, he knew that they would be afraid, but strangely drawn to him. He knew that he had just utterly destroyed three human lives. And he didn't care.  
  
As he walked down the alleyway he was delerious with happiness. He was filled with their hope, it was pounding through his veins. Right then he was sure that everything would be all right. He would go to the Atrox and say that Serena was all he wanted in life. And since he was the Prince of Darkness, and therefore favored, the Atrox would simply let him go. He would run back to Serena, take her in his arms and never let her go. They would live happily like normal people and then when she turned seventeen...  
  
Their hope picked that moment to just leave his body. It was such a completely horrible feeling. It was like he was nauseous and had a headache and a severe case of depression all at the same time. No, it was worse than that. It was like he had just departed from his soul. God, he hated this feeling. If the Atrox had never touched his mind and left it untainted he would never, ever do that again. But it hadn't, and he knew that he would do it again and again, because a person with no hope is a person with no joy in life, and that one moment of hope was what kept him going, it was what kept him alive.  
  
And he also knew he would never have that with Serena. They would never lead normal and happy lives. And even if the Atrox would let him go to her it wouldn't matter, because when she turned seventeen it wouldn't matter anymore. He would only have her for a year, and to an immortal, that's like just a fraction of a second. He would only have her for that long because Serena was a Daughter of the Moon.  
  
You see, when the Atrox came to devour all hope from Earth Selene, the moon goddess, took pity on humans and sent her daughters to protect them, four at a time. They each had a special gift (Serena's was reading minds) they were sworn to use it to fight against the Atrox. But when they were seventeen they had to make a choice: to leave Earth and go on to a higher state which no one really knew what it was, or to have her power taken from her, and the memory of all that had happened to her. Either way he would lose her.  
  
Last year he and Serena had fallen in...fallen for each other. She and the other daughters, Catty, Vanessa, and Jimena, had found a way to make him normal again, to make him not a follower. But when Serena had been in danger of her life, he swore his back to the Atrox to save her, making him the Prince of Darkness.  
  
Now he yearned for her every day. He never felt whole. He wouldn't have even felt whole if he'd had his hope back because he needed her like he needed air. And he couldn't go near her. There was no point. As a Follower (a servant of the Atrox) and especially as a member of the inner circle and the Prince of Darkness he was sworn to kill her. And being close to her filled him with a thirst for blood. He needed her to die when he was near her. This frightened him so much that he didn't think he would be able to control himself while he was close to her, so he didn't get close to her. It hurt Stanton too much to think about her so he went to the only place he could go where he didn't have to think about her. The only place where he didn't have to think of her long ebony hair billowing in the wind. Those exquisite lips that smiled just for him showing her dazzlingly pearly teeth in the moonlight. The look of determination and stubbornness in those huge beautiful brown eyes. He went to the only place he didn't have to think about that and the fact that he could never have it. He went to his master.  
  
Before he had been walking only because he was filled to the brim with hope and had been looking up at the wonderful almost-dark-moon (the full moon was where the daughters got their power) and rejoicing. Now, all he could see were the oil stained streets and the stinking garbage bins and the backs of houses of people who would always be richer than him. So he went to the shadows.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
"Master, I have recruited three more to our number," said Stanton. The voice of the huge mass of swirling shadow spoke to him as clear as if it shouted.  
  
STANTON YOUR POWERS OF PERSUASION ARE SLIPPING, it said. ONE OF OUR NEWEST INITIATES TO THE INNER CIRCLE BROUGHT IN FIVE TODAY.  
  
"Master, it has been a long day," he said, knowing that if he displeased the Atrox itself he would be dead within the hour. "I initialized a team to spy on daughters; to find out their weaknesses. To find some worthy of that task takes time and a great amount of persuasion."  
  
VERY WELL. BUT IF I DON'T SEE ANY IMPROVEMENT YOU WILL WISH I HAD.  
  
"Yes, indeed, Master. But, as to the matter of the Daughter Serena." Even here he couldn't totally keep his mind off of her. "She is the key. We shouldn't kill her, should we? I mean, she IS the one person who could turn the tide in our favor." And I don't want her to die, he thought.  
  
The key was one Daughter every century who could make either side win if she chose and found how. Serena was the key. They had converted her once, but Stanton and Serena's friends had saved her. Stanton had done it in such a way as to make the Atrox think he was trying to claim her for his own prize to turn to the dark when he was saving her.  
  
STANTON, YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WE HAVE TRIED TO USE HER ONCE, AND FAILED. I AM SORRY THAT THIS ONE MISSION OF YOURS WENT WRONG. BUT YOU ALSO KNOW THAT AS THE KEY SHE CAN ALSO HAND THE WINNING SIDE TO SELENE AND WE CAN'T HAVE THAT.  
  
"No, Master. I understand. I only wished to serve you more greatly." Stanton said this knowing that the Atrox would feel complimented. The Atrox had a huge amount of ego.  
  
GOOD. YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND. WHO KNEW WHEN WE STOLE TO STOP YOUR FATHER YOU WOULD BECOME SUCH AN ASSET? 


	3. the need to kill

A/N: Ok.....i just started fanfics....so i didn't know about the whole disclaimer thing before, so here goes.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters. i don't own stanton. i don't own serena...bladeebladeebladeebla!!!!! ok....hahahahahahaha!!!! now u can't sue me :)  
  
another A/N: i'm in a very happy giggly place right now *grins evilly* so i'm sorry if this chapter's not as good!!! Some of it might just be really lame analogies and stuffs cuz i couldn't think of nEthing else!!!nEway....proceeding w/ my fanfic now!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
As Stanton raced through the shadows, passing the time, he thought to himself what an idiot he was! He should have known not to bring up Serena to the Atrox! Did he actually think that the Atrox would just say 'Hey....here you are Stanton....you can have your life back for no reason whatsoever!' ?  
  
He finally came to a halt to find out where he was. He had been darting from one place to another for hours, not really paying attention. Now he stopped because an overpowering sensation was coming over him. This was one of those feelings that reminded you that you were a follower. It was a feeling that was pounding through his brain. It was where that tainted part of him was. It was where the Atrox had had him do its bidding. This was the feeling that he had to kill. He had to take not only the hope of whoever was nearest, but their lives as well.  
  
He was behind a house that he dimly recognized. It was an inky black night with not a single star in the sky and he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He slipped around the corner so silently and fluidly that he almost flowed, and not even the most trained military experts would have been able to detect him slinking along the wall. As he came around the corner, the need to kill filling up his entire being, his heart sank and his stomach lurched. He saw three girls walking away from the house. He knew them all. He knew they were all Daughters, dressed in their outfits for Planet Bang. He knew they had been dropping one of their number off and none of them was Serena.  
  
Without thinking he had transported himself to Serena's house. He didn't know what he would do. The need to kill was overpowering his senses and the other girls were driving away. The only one he had in his grasp was Serena. He couldn't kill Serena. But he had to.  
  
No, what was he thinking. He....well he needed her. And he couldn't kill her. Just thinking about her kept him from always feeling like the vile and wretched creature that he was.  
  
Stanton knew he had to see her. Even if he couldn't touch her he knew he had to see her. He had to look at her face. Because of what he was, he knew it wouldn't make him feel any better than he did now. But part of him, because he was invitus, wondered if only seeing her lovely face would make him feel....make him feel.....well make him feel better than he did now.  
  
Against his better judgement, Stanton sunk into the shadows briefly enjoying the captivating sensation, and found himself in the shadows of Serena's chest of drawers. He peered cautiously so that he could catch a glimpse of her. He didn't see her. He moved just a few more inches and still didn't see her. This suprised him because he could see most of the room. He stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He began to panic. What if this wasn't her room? He had been here before, and it looked the same. the same whitewashed furniture, the same turquoise bedspread, and the same amazing assortment of trinkets that described the part of her that he would never see; the part of her that wasn't a goddess. But what if one of her siblings just had a very similar room? Or worse, what if he was mistaken and this was Jimena's house, and they had matching rooms or something.  
  
Then she walked through the door.  
  
And he was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
For a second he just stared at her beauty. She was like a goddess, in a sexy, nightclub sort of way. Well, she WAS a goddess, but that was beside the point. She had her hair swept up in a delicately messy bun with gold streaks through it, making her hair look like it was shining in the morning sun. Her face was perfect, as always, and that took his breath away. She was wearing a cutoff gold tube top with gold shimmer all over her shoulders and black leather pants and boots. He really felt very small, insignificant, and inadequate in comparison. But he stared only for a second, because she was also wearing a look that could kill.  
  
He was frozen in place and didn't know what to do. There she was just as he had wanted, but she could see him, and now he needed to kill her with a passion. She was just too close. He hadn't meant to get this close. He needed to just take her hope, stab her or something, and run away before he did anything. He also needed to run and kiss her and tell her that he....wanted to be with her forever. But he didn't. He just stood there, gaping and looking like a fool.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
With great intelligence and wit, Stanton replied, "I....um....I...well...er...."  
  
"Get out." And she said it with a vengeance and a meaning that stabbed through him like a knife. She really didn't want him here at all.  
  
And so he did. He made his way back into the depths of the shadows and left. What was he leaving to do?? He was leaving to go and take the lives of innocent people and turn them to the dark side for that one moment of hope. He needed it. And it was what he did best.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Okay, people, did u like it???? Hope so....and do you see that NICE little blue button below there? The one that says post your review???? That button is your friend.....and I hear that if you click on it Bill Gates gives you hundreds of dollars in cash.....I don't know....it was just a rumor.....but hey....if it doesn't u can still post a review!!!!!!! 


	4. notsoforbidden love

disclaimer: oh COME ON people....if i SAID i owned these characters would anyone in the whole world believe me??? well...somebody probably would so i'm saying this for those of you who are thickheaded: I don't own shit :) thank you...goodnight.  
  
A/N: Ok...this is the same day i wrote chapter three but i'm not NEAR as hyper as i was....that is suprising because then i'd only had one soda...now i've had three and a coffee (ok...it wasn't actually coffee...it was an iced mocha...are you happy now?) so this should be a little better!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After Stanton left he was in such a rage with himself that he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't believe that he had actually gone to her house....what was he thinking? He was thinking wrong. Even if she hadn't caught him...what if he'd lost control and attacked her from behind? What if he'd killed her? Well then he probably would have killed himself. But he couldn't kill himself because he was an immortal. What kind of shit was this??? He couldn't be brave and go to Serena for fear he would kill her. He couldn't be a coward and take the easy way out because he had stepped into that stupid fire. (A/N: for those of you who haven't read the series...the ceremony which makes a follower immortal includes stepping into a cold fire)  
  
He had already visited the Atrox that night, and wouldn't dare to again. Besides it would be dawn in a half an hour or so. If someone saw the Atrox in the light of day and it was Stanton's fault, the Atrox would take the person and Stanton would feel guilty. The only place for him to go was the nightclub (A/N: I'm sorry for the constant interruptions but it's that nightclub where it goes on all day and all night...i couldn't think of the name) So he stepped into the shadows, wanting to feel the nothingness that washed over him.  
  
When he got there it was as it always was. The music was rining in his ears it was so loud, the bodies of the people were packed so close as to look like one, and to invoke clausterphobia in the most resistant of people. He went to the bar.  
  
"Scotch, straight," he said.  
  
As he waited for his drink Cassandra, once again, slithered over to him. It was just disgusting the way her arms oozed around him as she began to sway to the beat. She had no rythem whatsoever. She wasn't with the beat but her body swayed in a greatly tempting way. Or it had used to be tempting. Now all he could see were the S-T-A scars on her chest. When they had been involved Cassandra had really fallen for him. She had even started to cut his name into her chest when the Daughter Vanessa saw her and stopped her from finishing. Ever since they had broken up she had been extremely jealous of any romantic endeavors he tried at. Even Serena. Especially Serena. She hated her with a passion.  
  
Tonight Cassandra was wearing an extremely low cut black cleavage dress wih a hem about a half an inch away from being exposing. It used to be sexy. Next to Serena it was cheap, trashy, and all together unflattering. Her flat, mousy brown, long hair didn't make her any more interesting.  
  
"Just go away Cassandra," he said, "I just can't deal with it tonight."  
  
"Well you're just going to have to deal with it aren't you?" she said. Then in an extremely vile, desperate, and completely inneffective attempt at Stanton which only succeeded in suprising then sickening him, she pressed her body against his and began to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Cassandra! I really don't want anything to do with you. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"However many times it takes before you finally realize that we're meant for eachother, Stanton," she hissed in an attempt at a sulky/evil/sexy voice. It didn't exactly work  
  
But Stanton looked into her eyes and found that however vile she was, she genuinely cared for him. This was really just too much. There he was, trapped between an all-consuming love for someone he couldn't have, and not to mention hated him, and an evil Master who would kill him for that love, when he found someone who really cared for him. It was really too much to handle all together. He didn't know what on Earth he was going to do.  
  
"Cassandra...."he started.  
  
"No, shhh" she said pressing her finger to his lips. And then he was quiet, because she was kissing him. He didn't exactly enjoy it, but he didn't have anything else. And he needed something to take his mind off of Serena. So he let the night take him where it would, and gave in.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok....there is my attempt at a cliffhanger. Tada! dum dum dum!!!! (that was supposed to be scary music sort of ) nEway....I probably won't get another chance to write another chapter till the weekend is over. Maybe one more...but probably not. But...o....Bill Gates didn't give you cash before when u pushed the review button???? How sad!!! Maybe u didn't do it right. Try it again. And if it doesn't work...u can always post another review (if u did the last time which i seriously doubt ALL of you did) um...is that not working nEmore???ok then....um...i have skittles and if u review MAYBE i'll give u some :-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
PS.....Special thankees to.....drumroll please.....  
  
FlamingElf (leslie)! who had actually posted 2 reviews so far....and neither of them were flames!!! and i'm sorry stanton didn't kill more but he just needed 2 kill daughters and do u REALLY want them 2 die??? you do???ok then.!!! no...j/k.....i'm not gonna kill them....yet....suspense.....dum dum dum again......ok....going now! 


	5. who he needs

disclaimer: yes...i own the daughters of the moon. i also own lynne ewing. i also own the world. no, you of the thickheaded I WAS KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a/n: i probably won't get a chance 2 write another chapter 2day...but then again that's what i said last chapter. but i won't have access 2 this comp. until next monday after today so tomorrow and sunday THERE WILL BE NOTHIN!!!! ok....i'm finished with the seriousness now....now it's on to the fictionness...HEREGOESMYFANFIC!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After Stanton had woken up and had stared at the lids of his eyes for a while he finally made himself lift his body. He was so tired. He leaned back on his hand and....he touched flesh...and it wasn't his own.  
  
Oh my God, he thought. Please don't let this be what I think it is. He turned and found that it was exactly what he thought it was. It wasn't the woman he longed for. It wasn't even a woman he was attracted to. It was Cassandra. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't believe that he'd done this. How could he have sunk that low? He got out of the bed and made a beeline for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked the voice behind him. He turned and saw her. It was exactly the same. She hadn't magically turned into Serena. It was still Cassandra. And worst part was that she didn't even sound seductive or angry....just simply concerned.  
  
"Look Cassandra, I don't know what happened here last night, I really don't remember, but it was , it hurt a little to say it. There was something about the look in her eyes that made him feel sorry, but not wrong, for saying it. Even though he knew the only one was Serena.  
  
Suddenly, Cassandra lowered her eyes. "I know," she breathed, "I know it's not me. Nothing happened. We were....well we were kissing and you fell asleep. I didn't wake you up. If I did that to you I knew I would hate myself even more than I already do."  
  
Stanton was astonished. Could Cassandra actually be giving him up? Willingly? To Serena? This was just to hard to comprehend. And she didn't even have him first? Cassandra? And then he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Both of them were fully clothed. This was just....well....amazing. He had completely underestimated the human heart, or, at least, Cassandra's.  
  
All he could manage was a lame "Thank you."  
  
And then he mindspeeched 'Cassandra, I will always care for you because of this....even if it's not in the way that you need'. And at that moment he realized what he needed.  
  
And then he started to sprint. His muscles were screaming after about the first mile but he didn't care. He would not use anything related to the Atrox to make this trip. He strained his muscles with every step, and he was almost collapsed when he reached Serena's front door. He knocked and was feeling like he was going to set himself free right then and there when it came over him again.  
  
Of course he expected it, but no one could every be completely prepared for that hunger for a human life. And he did, he needed her to die, but he supressed it. He still felt it but he kept it at bay, just enough.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Ser....oh, it's you." Serena's brother, Collin, was at the door. He had prepared himself for everything, but not this.  
  
"Why, yes, yes it is. And who, pray tell, are you? And why are you looking for my sister."  
  
Stanton felt a little small. He was a few inches shorter than this guy and he wasn't used to that. Usually he towered above the crowd. "Please, could I just see her?" he asked, fighting the urge to kill him in replacement of a Daughter.  
  
Collin looked at him suspiciously. Without taking his eyes off of Stanton, Collin called, "Serena! There's GUY here to see you!" Collin just stood there, still watching him.  
  
Stanton stifled a cuckle when he heard Serena's started, distant voice, "What?!" and then the voice resumed its dignity and came closer. "You don't have to sound so suprised. I do, ACTUALLY talk to guys. Its not that imposs...." and she saw him. "Collin," she hissed, her tone changing considerably for the worse, "go away. I need to talk to this one. He needs to learn not to come knocking where he's not wanted."  
  
Stanton looked at her with pleading eyes as Collin said, "Are you sure? If you want, I could easily..."  
  
"Go," she ordered. And he did. She can be very frightening. She stepped outside and closed the door. Stanton was a bit frightened. Then again, he had more reason to be.  
  
"Talk quickly," said Serena, "I won't hesitate to kill you if you say anything to make me think I should."  
  
These words hurt so much, yet they were so ironic, because now his urge to reach out and strangle her was growing stronger and stronger.  
  
"Serena," he said, "I....I need you. You're the only woman in my life. Please.....just....please." He hadn't really prepared a speech, and none of that came anywhere near describing what he was feeling.  
  
Serena looked at him with a glare of pure hatred...but maybe, just maybe he saw a spark of hope in her eyes? That small glimmer gave him the courage to keep himself from blasting her with every ounce of power he had and to say to her mind, 'Serena, no one could ever feel the way I feel about you.' Her perfect, beautiful face still looked unconvinced so he did the only thing he could think of to make her sure.  
  
He kissed her. He kissed her in a long, passionate kiss that lighted every flame in his body that had been yearning for this. She struggled at first, and then sank into it, feeling the exact same thing he felt. Stanton let himself get caught up in the kiss; the passion of it. He let the whole of himself enter her, through that kiss, which was a mistake. He wasn't guarding himself anymore  
  
The hands cupping her face, slid down her neck and started to squeeze, harder and harder, determined to act of their own free will. He tried to stop himself. He saw the look of horror and confusion and hatred in her eyes and he tried to stop himself. He Finally did. He looked at his own hands in horror.  
  
Apparantly Serena was too stunned to do anything, because when he looked up at her shocked features he hadn't been blasted by her power yet. He let out a wail of anguish and sank into the shadows, not trying to avoid his dark powers anymore, except to keep her safe.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
a/n: TADA~!!!!!!!!!!!!! wasn't it loverly????? i think it was.....it was BEAUTIMOUS!!!!!! REVIEW!!! I STILL HAVE THE SKITTLES!!!!!!! AND I"M STILL COMPLETELY HIGH OFF WRITING THAT PART OF THE STORY!!!!!!!! review it.....if you don't i'll send Stanton after you....and he will take out his thirst for blood on YOU!!!! well, no i won't...but review nEway!!!! 


	6. the spies report

disclaimer: all of you REALLY do look like smart people. do u really think i own any of this??? do you???? well, i'm sure somebody, somewhere does....so....I DON'T OWN JACK SHIT!!!...i think i'm gonna cry.....:*-(  
  
a/n: wasn't my last chapter beautimous??? well, i reread it and it's not as good as i thought it was, but oh well!!!!!!!! i just finished reading a really good book....so i'm in a really mushy mood....sorry about that.....it's called Love and Other Four-Letter Words. It's sad all through it....but it's happy at the end!!!! and it's funny all the way through...u should read it. Ok....now i'm probably rambling.....i do that ofter.....i'll get on with my fanfic.....even though fewer peeps r REVIEWING!!! people NEED to REVIEW!!!!!! ok.....after this chapter i'm not doing another one until i get at LEAST five reviews. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!! ok...nEways....on with my fanfic!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Directly after leaving Serena's house, Stanton rented a room. Yes he rented a room in a cheap, shabby, flea-ridden motel. When he went to ask for a room for a week the clerk actually asked how many hours he wanted it for. He was so depressed he was only disgusted for a few minutes afterward. Though the first thing he did was wash the sheets. Over the next week, Stanton was in a daze, hardly ever leaving his tiny, dark, cramped little excuse for a room. He stewed there, only leaving to steal souls, and to eat just enough to keep himself from passing out. He never even met with the Atrox. The only reason he pulled himself out of bed (not to pack....he didn't have anything to pack, he had lived in the same stinking outfit for the whole of the week) that last day and left, instead of buying more time there, was that he had to meet with the team he had hired to spy on the Daughters.  
  
He went back to his apartment and changed, as if he were in the dark, because he ended up with a pair of mismatched socks and his shirt on backwards. After the first few strange people on the sidewalk commented he finally changed, too tired to blast them and just make them go away. When he got to the abandoned warehouse they had chosen to meet at he had tripped over three cracks in the sidewalk, one tree root, and his own feet, twice. He had run into six people, and the occasional miscellanious item (a tree, mailbox, lamppost....ect.) He was in somewhat of a...well, we'll call it a mood.  
  
One of them was a few minutes late.  
  
It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" he practically screamed, hurling an old, brittle board across the room so it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces a few inches away from the Follower Adam's face. "I'm having the worst (bleep)ing day of my life and you just decide to wait a while, take your time getting here right???" His face was turning approximately the color of a ripe plum. Adam's face was, well, it was much whiter. The other Followers were looking like they were very glad not to be Adam, or the board, for that matter.  
  
"Well....I....er...." was Adam's reply.  
  
"Just....just..." Stanton was at something of a loss for words he was so upset with....with....well he was pretty upset with the whole damn world. "Just get over there with the others, or you'll find yourself wondering why your head is no longer attatched to your neck!"  
  
He got over there.  
  
"All right, Kenneth, report," said Stanton, in a voice only a fraction lower then it had been.  
  
"Well," he said, gulping, "the Daughter, Jimena, is getting premonitions more and more frequently. It is worrying her considerably. She seems to have absolutely no control over her power. It comes when it comes. I think this might mean that if we were to taint her power in some way, that she probably wouldn't even notice for a while. She has become more and more suspicious of the shadows, creeping around them during the night. Her power is strong, even though it comes as it will. She is very strong. Her only weakness seems to be the man, Collin, Serena's brother. She spends a few hours with him every day, often on the beach."  
  
Stanton thought about this for a while. Suddenly, he felt like his old self again, fighting for the side of the dark, and strategizing against the enemy. This gave him comfort for a while, until he remembered who the enemy was. He suddenly wondered if Jimena's premonitions had anything to do with him and Serena. He put that thought out of his mind.  
  
"Good, though if she is becoming suspicious of the shadows because of you, you will be terminated. We cannot risk her discovering you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Alan," he said, and the amount of malice in his voice was not small, "report."  
  
"Yes," he said, much braver now that there wasn't lumber flying through the air at his noggin, "the daughter, Catty, has been very hard to track down. She seems to be going back and forth in time at an amazing rate, obviously trying to figure something out. Something has been puzzling her, and she needs to check over and over again to solve the mystery. Her talks with the Daughter, Vanessa, lead me to believe that she is seeing signs of the things that the Daughter, Jimena sees. They think they have found a link in the Atrox, that will either make it crumble, or thrive." At this point he was a bit shaky, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news after that little outburst. "On the bright side, she seems to be increasingly worn out from her travels, often sleeping half of a day away."  
  
"Fine, Alan. And since you displeased me so this morning I am appointing Kenneth to the task of finding this link." Stanton's voice was calm, but his heart was beating like a drum. What in the world could the Daghters have found? Was it that the Prince of Darkness was becoming weak? He really didn't want to be a link that could make or break the Atrox. Though this did make him feel strangely more connected to Serena, since she was the key.  
  
"Timmy, report." Timmy had been a faithful Follower since the time he had first started dealing with this batch of Daughters. He didn't like Timmy very much.  
  
"Yes," he said oily. Stanton didn't like the idea that Timmy had been watching his Serena's every move. "The Daughter, Serena, has become increasingly distressed over the past weeks. She has been very hard to hide from, because she keeps peering into the shadows, looking for something." Timmy looked at Stanton with a great deal of suspicion in his eyes. "Particularly this last week she has holed herself up in her room. She hardly ever goes and sees the other Daughters. She is constantly probing with her mind, trying to find something, or someone, that she can't see."  
  
Although it was rather wrong, his heart jumped for joy at this notion. Serena missed him! She was looking for him! This was the greatest news he had ever heard!  
  
"Well, Timmy," he said, "You're obviously not concealing yourself well enough. I am highly dissapointed. Now, Samuel. Tell me about Vanessa."  
  
"Well, Sir, Vanessa is very frustrating. Half the time you can't even see her! And when she dissapears I have no idea where she went, so when she reappears, i still have no idea where she is. But she seems to be spending most of her time with Catty, trying to get her to rest."  
  
"Samuel," said Stanton, "I'm going to have to fins someone much more competent than you to take on this job. As a matter of fact, I think I'll take it myself."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
a/n: there we are...a perfectly good chapter!!! the violence was for leslie....it's an early birthday present, since it's hard to give a person a present when they're in....where leslie lives. but nEway....REVIEW!!!!!! i'm not writing any more until i have five more reviews....so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! i need to get to twenty one people!!! 


	7. the plot thickens

disclaimer: i own my own plot. that's it nutin else. nata.zero.zilch.zippo.NOTHING!!!! so u can't sue me!!! :) it's really not very nice 2 sue peeps. i mean. all i did was write a story. SO JUST DON'T!!!!!  
  
a/n: i haven't gotten nE reviews in a while so that's why it took me a while 2 get this up. IT'S UR FAULT!!!!!!!!so nEway....i hope u like this chapter. it's pretty important. and i'm just getting home from school so if it's grim it's because i have 2 do homework later and that's how i'm feeling. icky homework. it's just icky. nEway....on w/ chapter 7.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
As Stanton was crouched silently and without movement in Catty's bedroom, watching Vanessa, he saw a strange thing. Vanessa was sitting there, talking to Catty, but Catty wasn't talking back. She wasn't moving or anything. Vanessa acted as if they were having a regular comversation, but Catty never responded. She was turned slightly and he wished he could see her face. He had been probing both of their minds, but got nothing, which was the worst of all. Vanessa was blocking him and so was Catty, but Catty was doing it so effectively that he couldn't even detect the block. They must have known he was there. He really wished he could see her face.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't tire yourself out like this, Catty," said Vanessa, "I mean, there's no use. You KNOW that you can't do it so why even try? If we need to fight the Atrox soon then we're not going to have full power. What's the use of finding out what's going to happen if you aren't well enough to do anything to fix it. We already know SOMETHING is going to happen. Can't you just let it be that way. I know that Jimena thinks we won't be able to help, so why do we even need to know anything???"  
  
Vanessa said all of this in more or less one breath. She seemed to be doing it more to comfort herself than to speak to Catty. She never even stopped for Catty to answer questions.  
  
Stanton scooted a little farther to the left, trying to see Catty's face. What did the Daughters think was going to happen. As far as Stanton knew they weren't planning an attack any time soon, and being the Prince of Darkness, Stanton knew everything that went on with the Atrox.  
  
"I mean, If Serena has to fight someone alone then she has to. We CAN'T do anything. It's probably some initiation thing that Maggie's not allowed to tell us about."  
  
And then Stanton moved forward and saw her face. In all his centuries he had only seen this one other time.  
  
Half of her face was missing.  
  
It wasn't cut off or anything, and there wasn't blackness...it just wasn't there. He had only seen this on one other Daughter. This wasn't possible trying to go back. Her time continuum was cut off. She couldn't go forward in time.  
  
Wait. It registered in his brain just then. Serena had to fight alone.  
  
What was he going to do??? Was he going to fight her??? NO!!! He didn't want to do this. He definately didn't want to be against Serena if she had to fight alone. He really didn't want to fight against her at all.  
  
And then he knew what he had to do. Because he really didn't want to fight her. He had to find a way to leave the Atrox.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
  
  
Stanton was facing the Atrox. Little did the Atrox know that its Prince of Darkness was about to ask to be excused. But Stanton was fully aware that he was probably going to be dead in a few minutes.  
  
"Master."  
  
YES, STANTON. SPEAK FREELY. YOU HAVE DONE WELL THESE PAST WEEKS.  
  
This was so freakin hard. He really didn't want to die. He really didn't. Better to just get it over with.  
  
"I no longer wish to call you master. I wish to leave the Atrox."  
  
The swirling mass of shadow started to spin faster and faster, becoming bigger and bigger.  
  
YOU WHAT????  
  
Stanton was starting to sweat. This was not good. He didn't expect it to be good, but being here was much worse than imagining it. He had to stay strong, though.  
  
"I wish to leave. I want to be with the Daughter Serena. I need her. And I cherish that more than I do the Atrox. And being Prince of Darkness and invitus I deserve the truth. How do I leave you and go to her?"  
  
The black hurricane before him swelled even more, looking extremely menacing and then quickly shrank back to its normal size, suprising Stanton.  
  
ALL RIGHT, MY PRINCE. YET YOU WILL BE SORRY. THERE IS BUT ONE WAY. YOU MUST FIGHT THE DAUGHTER SERENA. ALONE. AND YOU MUST FIGHT YOUR URGE TO FIGHT BACK. SHE MUST WIN.  
  
Stanton would have been suspicious if everything hadn't clicked into place just then. He was going to have to fight Serena, and just as Vanessa had said, she would have to do it alone.  
  
"I will do it. And I will no longer call you master."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
a/n: TADA!!!!!!!!!!! i'm finished with yet another chapter. 5 MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! or there won't be another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! if its' the best story you've ever heard, tell me. if it's the worst story you've ever heard, flame me. I DON"T CARE!!!!!!!!! i just wan't reviews. if it's somewhere in between tell me that, 2. i'm out of skittles, but now i have c.c. cookies!!!! they're very good. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. how to do it

Disclaimer: do we REALLY need to go over this again???? i own nothing but my own beautimous plot.  
  
a/n: hey.....people.......can't you do better than that???? it's been like 2 weeks and i've only gotten three reviews. i've given up waiting so i'm writing this chapter now. but from now one i need at LEAST four to keep me going. and yes, yes you can review lotsa times so that i will continue.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
  
  
Stanton sat in an apartment room he'd broken into so that he could think. He had picked the Waldorf today. The honeymoon suite. He wasn't with anyone at the moment, but he needed a very comfortable place to think. There was no question in his mind that he would follow through with anything he could do to go to her, but it would be hard. He hadn't lost a battle since 1530. Well, excluding the last two years, with these new, strangely powerful Daughters. And he had never willingly lost one.  
  
And the Daughters were on alert right now. Jimena had apparantly had a premonition weeks ago and nothing had happened. That was unheard of. He had no idea how he would get Serena alone.  
  
Come on, Stanton! he thought. You are the Prince of Darkness. You are the master of manipulation. Why can't you think of ANYTHING to get them apart??? Well, he sat there for hours trying, but didn't come up with anything. So, degrading though it was, he needed to go through each and every step of the manipulative process, something he hadn't had to do in 300 years.  
  
First, he needed to decide what he wanted to get done. Now this was a stupid step. He knew what he wanted to get done, or he wouldn't be sitting here, thinking this through like an Atrox-damned initiate. Ok....he wanted to figure out how to separate the daughters and keep them away long enough for him to fight Serena. Wow, that helped a lot. On to step number two.  
  
Second, he needed to think of what was most important to them. This was the hardest step. Well, it was important for them to protect innocents and preserve hope. But that wouldn't work. If they were protecting innocents two would stay behind and someone elso would see to Serena. Come on, think Stanton! he thought. Think of what would pull you away from fighting Daughters. Well, nothing would, that was his hopeless goal in life. But wait, that wasn't true. Now there was something. It was Serena. It was his love for her. That's why he was in this mess. He could use Vanessa's love for Micheal, Jimena's love for Collin, and Catty didn't have the strength to fight. That's what he would do. He would order Micheal and Collin captured and knocked out. He didn't want them actually finding out about the Daughters. He had an unsafe fondness of them, and he didn't really want to hurt any of them. Then Vanessa and Jimena would be preoccupied. And Catty was weak so he would send over a few men to keep her from even leaving her apartment.  
  
But how would he get Serena to ignore all that and come to him? He realized that he had skipped steps three through five but he had a plan so he didn't care. He had to get to her just moments before it all started. Just enough moments so that if the Daughters did find out about it the second it started, they wouldn't have time to get there before they had to go defend their loved ones. He would have to fight her wherever she was. And it was almost the full moon. She had the complete advantage. That was good.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
a/n: dum dum dum.......was it good suspense??? maybe???? well whatever.....i don't care. I LIKED IT!!!!!!!! and the only reason i really had this chapter was because i myself actually had no idea how he was going to get Serena alone. it was in reality my own little brainstorm, not Stanton's. so please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW. :-) ....nEway......u know i won't add next chapter and finish suspense untli four more reviews....so get 2 typin. that little blue button down there IS your friend. it won't hurt you. it will only make ME happy. so REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	9. capture

disclaimer: what do i own???? i own my plot. i own my shoelaces. and, oh yea....i own ur BRAIN!!!!! muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol......in case u didn't know already...i'm j/k  
  
a/n: hello once again. this is the climax of my story. it is the cooliest part. u need 2 r/r. it is very important. i would write lotses of interesting stuffs here but i'm not gonna cuz it would ruin the whole mood of the story...i can do that w/ most chapters but this one's special. now...ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Stanton creeped ever so carefully through the shadows, trying to think where his beloved would be this time of night if she wasn't in her room. He sped through the shadows trying to find her as he diligently searched for any flaws in his plan. He couldn't risk one of the other Daughters coming to her rescue.  
  
He searched and searched but he couldn't find a flaw or Serena. He checked where she had her cello lessons, he checked all over the school, and then he thought of something. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been! He'd gone over every step so perfectly but he hadn't thought of the obvious place where she'd be. Selene and fate wouldn't let her have a battle like this in her jeans and a T-shirt. And it was Thursday night. She was at Planet Bang.  
  
Oh, but that messed up everything!!!!!! She would be there with all the other Daughters, well, except Catty. He could still take care of that. But there was no way Serena was going to miss Vanessa going to battle. Vanessa AND Micheal would both be on stage. Serena would have to be the worst Goddess in history to miss that. And she certainly wasn't the worst Goddess in history. He would have to have the guys kidnapped before they went on stage. It was 8:55! That only gave him five minutes and that was stretching it even for a shadow shifter. And he would have to call in his men to capture them. It was going to be harder to get to her than to let her win.  
  
He dived into the first shadow that came into his view and melted into it as quickly as he possibly could. He raced his shadow as fast as was possible, not even thinking about the exhilerating feeling it gave him. Even as he was going he opened his mind to the Followers he had picked: Cassandra, Timmy, Kyle, and Bryan. He gave them their orders just as he slammed into the ground at the back of Planet Bang. He usuallly glided to a stop over the surface, but tonight was different, he was in too much of a hurry to be graceful.  
  
He frantically searched with his eyes around the crowded dance floor, knowing he only had a few more seconds before she knew that her friends were in danger, or she realized that a Follower was nearby. His eyes scanned over couples making out in the corners, and guys with their underwear showing and girls with half of their boobs showing.  
  
And then he saw her. For that moment all his worries left him. He was looking at a litteral Goddess. She looked the part. Her hair was in gentle waves that shone softly in the strobe lights. It wasn't a harsh shine, but looked as if it was lit by candle-light. And she was wearing a red leather, strapless mini dress that showed off the golden glow of her skin, as well as her luscious curves. And somehow she'd gotten a golden henna tatoo that only slightly differed from her own luminescent skin that snaked up her left leg like a flowered vine. All of that was lovely, but what drew you in was her face. Her high cheekbones that made her look like royalty, and she was of a sort. Her firm chin that hinted at the stubbornness that she possessed somewhere inside that beautiful body. She had a small, yet distinctive nose, that had a small bump in the center, as if it had been broken once. This made her look at least a little less inhumaly gorgeous and hinted that she had an actual personality under all of that exquisite woman. She had full and supple lips, that he knew very, very well. But even the rest of her face was overshadowed by the deep, entrancing pools that were her eyes. They had long, dark, rich lashes, that framed them with a dramatic flare. They had a beautiful brown that was almost gold. And it always felt as if you were bein drawn into them, as if she could see everthing inside of you. She could but that wasn't the point.  
  
He was only broken from his trance when her amulet started to glow. He was back to business. He knew if he didn't strike right now he never would. He jammed into her thoughts and pulled out one action. Sleep. She collapsed on the floor and Stanton thanked the Atrox, well no he didn't thank the Atrox because he was finished with it, but he was so thankful that was in Planet Bang, where no one even noticed. People passed out frequently here. At least four a night. Just then a guy named Alan the Beanweed dropped dead on the floor for no apparent reason. (tada lesl)  
  
He ran and grabbed her, about to carry her outside. He almost dropped her for the wonderful tingling that shot up his spine the second he touched her, but he managed to get her in the alleyway. He jumped into the shadows with her in tow and went to a place where he couldn't win: her own back yard. He laid her down gently on the grass and tenderly began to pull consciousness into her mind.  
  
She slowly and drowsily opened her eyes. She looked confused for a second and then her eyes found Stanton. His heart leaped because when she first saw him she smiled dreamily. But that feeling quickly vacated with her smile. She sprang to her feet, ready to fight.  
  
"What are you doing here, Stanton?" she asked, with a tremor in her voice. "Why don't you just leave my life alone? And why aren't I in Planet Bang?"  
  
Stanton sighed internally and began to recite the speech he had thought of to give her at this moment. He couldn't let her guess his real reason for bringing her here, because then she wouldn't fight.  
  
"Serena," he said, "you forced me to leave the Atrox before. Fortunately I made my way back without a scratch. But Prince of Darkness isn't good enough for me. I want to be the king. The only way I can become greater is to become the ruler of the Atrox itself. I can only do that by killing all of the Daughters, one at a time. I've decided to start with you, Serena. Prepare to die."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
a/n: Oo oo oo oo oo!!!!!! that really was a cliffhanger, wasn't it??? The other one really wasn't but OH WELL!!!!!!!! this one was really good. I know it wasn't actually the climax but it was getting 2 long. the next one will be. PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nEway......i'm not continuing until 657 more reviews.....lol...j/k!!!! i only have 30 now. but i really won't continue until four more so keep em comin!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! if u don't i'll come 2 wherever u r and bite u. that's usually not a bad thind *evil grin* (sorry....a moment of grosseness) but this time it will hurt. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	10. love and hate

Disclaimer: (sigh) i really don't wanna go over this again. it's too early in the morning. but i guess i'll have to, seeing as some of you people probably just don't get it. i own jack shit.  
  
a/n: FINALLY!!!!!! i have enough reviews 2 continue. what do u people do? get 2gether and decide who's gonna post a review so there are only 3 for like 5 months????? ok, i'm exaggerating.....but it's been a while. as you can see i am serious and will not post another chappie unless i get 4 reviews so if u wish it to continue you MUST review. just tell ur friends 2 get on and review. they don't even have 2 read it. just so i know that people care enough 2 get people 2 review. i must suk pretty bad if you people can't even come up w/ 4 reviews!!!!!!!! o well....enough of that. on with my fic, i'm not awake enough 2 be funny in this....here goes:  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Serena let her guard down for a second looking baffled. Obviously, the idea had never come to her that someone might rise above the Atrox. You could, all right, but no one had ever defeated all the Daughters in one rising and setting of the full moon. That's what had to be done. Luckily, Stanton wouldn't be tempted to try: it wasn't the full moon yet. He was just hoping that she wouldn't know that.  
  
What? He had just hoped. How was that possible?? Oh well, a puzzle for another time.  
  
This wasn't good. She had let her guard down. She would be suspicious of him if he didn't attack right now. How could he attack her with her guard down? He couldn't beat her, and when she wasn't even ready the magnitude of his power would blast her away. She had to attack first.  
  
Shit! She couldn't attack first! She was a Daughter of the Moon and therefore could only attack in self-defense. He hadn't really thought this through. He had skipped half the steps in figuring out how to manipulater her and now he was paying for it.  
  
Luckily she got over it and put her guard back up. This was the one time when he was given all the advantages and he couldn't use them. He sent a small amount of his power at her. She blocked it easily. Her face broke into a puzzled look that accentuated all of her gorgeous features.  
  
'Stanton,' she spoke to his mind, 'what are you doing? What kind of pathetic attempt was that?'  
  
Oh, god, he was losing it. She had seen right through that. well he was an idiot for underestimating her. She could take much more of a hit than that. He quickly judged what to do. He put on his best angry-face and hit her with enough power to make her stumble a little  
  
Her look of puzzlement was gone and her flat, warrior mask was back on. She had taken quite a hit from that, half of herself not really expecting it. She let all of her powers fly at him. This was just perfect. Now he could pretend that she had weakened him much more than she actually had. He let his guard down except for the slightest bit. If he let it down completely she would be attacking the defenseless and she couldn't do that. She hit him full-force again and he was slammed into the ground.  
  
There was pain shooting needles, well they were more like pick-axes, into his very bones. He hadn't taken a hit like that in hundreds of years. He almost got right back up to make her feel a thousand times worse than he did. Fortunately just then Serena ran over to him and knelt down, obviously immensly worried. She hadn't thought she could do something like that.  
  
The total caring look on her face was almost too much to bear. She obviously still needed him as much as he needed her. She knelt over him and started to cry. It wasn't one of those silly, sobbing crys that the perfect 'damsel-in-distress' in a movie would cry. No, this was a weep that suited her perfectly. She didn't make one sound. Her chest didn't heave up and down in a dry sob, but tears just ran down her cheeks, silently, yet speaking such volumes to him that he couldn't bear it. They were like little bits of her soul falling onto his face, posing as signs of torment. This made it so much harder for him to do what he was about to do.  
  
He grabbed her arm and swung her over his bodyonto the ground a few feet away. He couldn't just let the battle end there. She hadn't completely defeated him. And he had to have all of his powers completely gone or he would never be mortal. She stood up, with a look of anger and shock on her face. She had thought he was completley gone. She stood there, looking puzzled. Stanton suddenly realized she didn't know what to do at all.  
  
He thought faster than he ever had before. The Atrox had said that he couldn't tell her of his plan, he just had to let her beat him. It hadn't said that he couldn't prompt a few ideas into her head.  
  
This was going to be hard. He couldn't speak to her mind because he wasn't allowed to tell her anything. He couldn't just pull the thought from the back of her mind because she obviously hadn't thought of it herself yet. He was going to have to pull it one word at a time. He would just have to pray that she didn't attack while he was doing so. One at a time he did it, until she thought she had had an idea.  
  
'Drain....his.....powers.....with......your....mind. You.....are.....the.....only......one......who......knows......it.....well.. ...enough....to.....do....so.  
  
A look of enlightenment broke her mask for a split second and he saw the Serena he used to know. He put up a minor restraint as she started to pull the power out of his head. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker.  
  
He felt the presence of an angry Atrox just as he blacked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
A/n: TADA!!!!! heehee....cliffie. This really WAS the climax, was it not??? i told u it would be. and it would have come sooner if u had just REVIEWED!!!!!! now review.....review or i'll come and do something nasty to you with a....with a....with a something. i don't really know what i'm goin 2 do yet but u will be sorry u didn't review. SO REVIEW!!!!! 4 more. review or u will be sorry. have a nice day :) 


	11. what will free him

disclaimer: oh please......i'm not even gonna bother  
  
a/n: here we are!!!!!! the landmark 11h chappie!!!!!!! and it really hasn't been that long. actually it hasn't been long at all. probably four days. that was REALLY good. u guys r doing better :) nEway....this chappie is VERY important. u must r/r. very important. my a/n's have stopped being funny, haven't they??? well that's because i'm doing them in the morning before school and the dread of the oncoming classes puts me in a very non- funny mood. nEway.....on w/ my chappie!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
When Stanton came to, he was in a very dark room. He was laying on his back so all he could see was one torch against the wall, its flame flickering and dancing, seeming to be the only source of light in the room. It danced across the rugged, chipped, and battered old stone wall it's light bouncing off every imperfection entrancing him.  
  
He sat there, watching, pretending to be asleep still, to prolong the inevitable. The Atrox was near. Nothing good could be happening. He was still groggy and his head hurt tremendously.  
  
But wait! Serena had defeated him! He had let her! He should be mortal. He should be free. He knew that certainly wasn't true at the moment because he felt the same hopelessness and despair that he always did. The same longing and yearning for a better life than he already had. And he had no wounds, which he knew he would from that battle if he was mortal. So what was this? Maybe the Atrox had to initiate some ceremony and that's why it was still here.  
  
Stanton sat up, wanting more than anything not to see what he was seeing. There was the Atrox, fuming in the corner. It would be terrifying to anyone who hadn't been near it almost every day for the past hundred years. And there was Serena. She was bound and gagged like some kind of common sacrifice. She was not being treated with the respect a goddess deserves even when she IS in the underworld. She had a trickle of blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead. With a pang he realized that he had caused that, flipping her over as he had done. She looked at him, pleading with those beautiful, exquisite eyes. Her lovely dress was torn and she looked so frightened.  
  
He had to put a block on his own mind. He knew she would try to speak to him, not realizing that the Atrox would hear everything the said to one another. Stanton saw her face fall, her last hope defeated. She thought his rejection of her thoughts was just ignoring her, not a protection. He couldn't bear this any longer.  
  
"Atrox, set me free. You have promised that I would be free of my bond to you if I let her defeat me. I have. Now let both of us go."  
  
Stanton smiled at Serena as he saw her face light up. She still seemed a bit suspicios.  
  
FIRST OF ALL, MY SLAVE, the Atrox was taunting him, 'I NEVER PROMISED THAT SHE WOULD BE FREE. I ONLY MADE THAT PROMISE TO YOU.  
  
Stanton's heart froze up. He hadn't thought of that. What was the use in being mortal if he couldn't have Serena?  
  
AND ALSO, DID YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME? DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD SIMPLY GIVE YOU YOUR FREEDOM? YOU KNOW OF ALL THE PROMISES I HAVE GIVEN IN THE PAST. NOT ONE OF THEM HAS COME TRUE. THIS ONE WON'T, EITHER. NOW I KNOW WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES ARE, FORMER PRINCE OF DARKNESS. YOU WILL NO LONGER HOLD A PLACE OF HONOR. YOU WILL MERELY BE A PAWN. A REGULAR FOLLOWER. NO BETTER THAN THOSE YOU HAVE CONVERTED.  
  
Stanton wanted to bash his head against the wall for his stupidity. It had been too good to be true. Of course the Atrox wouldn't give Stanton back his life. He would simply make it worse and then rub his nose in it. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. If he was still a Follower he still had his powers, if not his position.  
  
Stanton put all of his power behind the ties that bound Serena. He was prepared to push with it for hours on end if need be, but the force of all his power at once snapped them right away. Serena fell to the floor below and Stanton ran to kneel beside her. Serena looked up at him, all the hope in the world in here eyes. She obviously couldn't quite believe that he had forsworn the Atrox for her. He looked back, lovingly, telling her it was true, without saying a word. Cautiously, Serena put her arms around Stanton, and rested her head on his chest, not able to say anything for the emotions battling in her heart.  
  
Stanton glared up at the Atrox. "You made a deal with me. Let me go."  
  
The Atrox burst into an evil laugh, or its own version of a laugh. It was more like the sound of breaking glass or of fingernails on a chalkboard, cutting to the very soul, and causing even the bravest of men to have a chill down their spine.  
  
YOU FOOL! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING? IT WAS ALL A SCAM. I WILL NEVER SET YOU FREE. WHY WOULD YOU NOW RISK YOUR VERY LIFE, FOR THIS WOMAN THAT HAS BEEN DESTINED TO BE AGAINST YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY?  
  
Stanton looked into the face of the Atrox defiantly and said four words that had never been said by a Follower. He said four words that would change the course of history, because no one had thought it possible. He looked up at the Atrox and said:  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
And then, the Earth seemed to shift on its axis and what happened next changed their lives forever.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
a/n: oh, i know....major cliffie, huh??? well.....maybe this was the climax, maybe the next will be the climax, who knows??? i don't. cuz i really wasn't paying attention when the teacher told us how to judge these things. but the next shall be important, as this once was. i hope u liked this chappie and now you must REVIEW!!!!! if you don't i think i shall cry. sadness. i'm saying shall a lot 2day...sorry about that. nEway. w/e. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	12. who can save him

dislaimer: um....ah i don't even wanna bother.  
  
a/n: YAY!!!!!!!!! it's been like ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!! this is really coolness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is the bestest. and u seem 2 really want me 2 write the next chappie so i will. right now. no more waiting.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Stanton's words had barely rolled off of his lips when the most amazing thing happened. The very earth seemed to move and the dimly lit room blazed with a blinding light that burnt their eyes, as if what they were obviously about to see wasn't supposed to be seen by human eyes. It seemed as if the fates were seemingly reluctant to let these lower life forms witness what was iminent.  
  
Stanton clung to Serena, his love, ah what a fine word, love. He hung tightly to her bare shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around him, just as awe-stricken by his proclomation as by the earth-shattering light that engulfed them.  
  
And then the light seemed to be wavering, as if the thing behind this extrordinary veil wanted it to be gone, but something kept it. It wavered, and the wavering grew stronger and stronger until the air was flashing with the strobe-like effect of this unseen battle.  
  
And suddenly it stopped. It was simply gone, as if it had never existed, but Stanton still couldn't see. He had so many spots in front of his eyes that it seemed an entire solid thing in front of his face hiding the world from his view. Then it slowly started to part, as these things always do, and he saw her.  
  
She was the most powerful and gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her very presence demanded the utmost respect, but also demanded that a person notice how amazingly beautiful she was. She had silvery, windblown, perfect hair, flapping in sheets, catching the moonlight. Her entire face was illuminated by the full moon. The enormous eyes reflected the moon litterally. They were ice-blue, but somehow the contained the exact replica of the glowing orb above them. She had creamy white, glowing skin covering the most perfect body a man could hope for. Her ice-blue, skin-tight, full- lenth, strapless gown accentuated it perfectly with a slit all the way up the side, showing more sking than Serena cared for Stanton to see. She glowed from within and she struck fear and joy into the hearts of all of them.  
  
It was Selene, the moon goddess.  
  
But to Stanton she was nothing compared to Serena.  
  
STANTON, COME HERE. said the 'voice' of Selene.  
  
Stanton loooked at Serena, who hesitantly nodded at him. She was her mother- goddess, but she was much too beautiful for Serena to completely trust her around Stanton.  
  
He started to get up when the Atrox, who had been forgotten for the moment, powerfully told him to stay down. And he stayed.  
  
The goddess turned to the Atrox. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HIS FATE IS NO LONGER IN YOUR HANDS AND YOU ARE PERFECTLY AWARE OF THAT, she 'said', puzzling Stanton.  
  
I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, GODDESS. YOU HAVE NO WAY OF STOPPING ME, the Atrox replied.  
  
YOU ALSO KNOW THAT STANTON HAS PUT HIS FATE IN THE HANDS OF THE GODS. I ALONE CANNOT STOP YOU AT THE MOMENT, BUT ALL OF US ARE AGAINST YOU ON THIS. YOU KNOW YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER US ALL.  
  
The Atrox shrunk to the side, subdued. If it had not been a powerful, menacing source of evil it would have seemed to be sulking and pouting.  
  
Selene turned back to Serena and Stanton. STANTON. COME.  
  
Stanton came. He slowly got up and walked toward the amazing goddess.  
  
STANTON, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE SAID?  
  
Stanton knew exactly what he had said. It had been what he had needed to say for the past two years. "I am perfectly aware of this."  
  
DIS YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAID, STANTON? DO YOU :LOVE THIS WOMAN? DO YOU LOVE THIS WOMAN OVER ALL OTHERS, EVEN MYSELF.  
  
"Yes," Stanton replied, with complete certainty. He had never been more sure of anything.  
  
DO YOU REALIZE THAT BY SAYING THESE WORDS YOU DEFY ALL THINGS EVIL. DO YOU REALIZE THAT THESE FEELINGS MAKE YOU SO UNLIKE THE ATROX THAT IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO BE A PART OF IT?  
  
"Yes, and it has been difficult."  
  
AND DO YOU REALIZE THAT BY DEFYING YOUR MASTER IN WORD AND HEART YOU HAVE LEFT YOUR FATE IN THE HANDS OF THE GODS?  
  
"I was, I was not aware of that," stammered Stanton, slightly aghast.  
  
WELL, YOU HAVE. AND SINCE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS, Selene looked at Serena lovingly, I HAVE BEEN APPOINTED TO HEAD UP THIS MATTER. THERE ARE ONLY TWO THINGS I CAN DO WITH YOU. I CAN DESTROY THIS PART OF YOUR MIND. I CAN DESTROY ALL THE LOVE IN YOUR LIFE SO THAT YOU ARE FREE TO JOIN WITH THE ATROX WITHOUT GUILT.  
  
Stanton shivered at that thought. He couldn't bear the thought of not even being able to love Serena. "What is the other choice?"  
  
EITHER THAT, OR I CAN DESTROY ALL OF YOUR EVIL, AND YOU WILL BE MORTAL.  
  
Stanton had to wait a minute for this information to soak in. He was being offered the chance to be with Serena forever. If that was Selene's decision.  
  
Serena had slipped up to Stanton's side unnoticed. She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked into the eyes of her mother.  
  
DAUGHTER, YOU MUST ALSO REALIZE THAT STANTON WOULD BE DOING THIS FOR YOU. YOU MUST REALIZE THAT HE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, AND THAT IF YOU CHOOSE TO STAY AND FORGET AT SEVENTEEN, YOU WILL FORGET ALL OF THIS AS WELL, YOU WILL FORGET MOST OF THE REASON YOU LOVE HIM.  
  
Stanton watched as Serena closed her eyes tightly and her lips formed a tight, thin line. Slowly she nodded and whispered, almost indaudibly, "It doesn't matter. I can't let him go again."  
  
WELL, STANTON, I HAVE MADE MY DECISION. BASED ON MY DAUGHTER'S LOVE FOR YOU, I AM SWAYED THAT WAY. BUT I AM ALSO SWAYED BY YOUR YEARS OF SERVITUDE TO THE ATROX. BEING THIS CLOSE TO OUR PRIMARY SOURCES OF GOOD AFTER BEING EVIL FOR SO LONG MIGHT NOT BE GOOD FOR US. YOU ALSO CHOSE TO WILLINGLY GO BACK TO THE ATROX. YOU WERE THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS. YOU WERE, AND AT THE MOMENT STILL ARE, THE OFFICIAL MOST EVIL HUMAN ON THIS PLANET. I HAVE MADE MY DECISION.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
a/n: heeheehee!!!!!!!! very good chappie, no??? u must review!!!!!! 4 more i won't continue.  
  
psa/n: I just want to give VERY special thanks to the following: flamingelf, bisochoco, inogminia, crest faerie, rose angel, and pixie wildfire. thanks SOOO much for reviewing all the time. it keeps the story going! ok: other fics to read:  
  
1. Seeing Grey by Inogminia: remus lupin story....VERY GOOD....nothing slash. 2. The Devil in the Dark by Flamingelf: Lucious Malfoy/ Marauders story. interesting. very good 3.In Which Telemain messes up an experiment by asaroth. tamora pierce/ patricia wrede story....very good even if u haven't read the books. 


	13. free

disclaimer: *sigh* the men in white coats tell me that i don't own the world, i don't own your brain, and most importantly i don't own this fic. damn them. OW! they each just took turns smacking me upside the head repeatedly for the rudeness. they r poo-heads. (there r no men in white coats) (maybe i'm imaginging men in white coats w/ my troubled head) (maybe not) (but u never know....)   
  
a/n: this is so cool. my story is progressing nicely and i'm getting more and more reviews quicker because of this :) this is such coolness :) nEway.......this chappie is very sadness 2 me because it is going 2 be my last chappie to this fic and this is the first fic i have ever written. but, nEway....on with my last chapter.....hope you love it!   
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen   
  
  
  
MY DECISION IS THAT SERENA HAS TO DECIDE.   
  
Stanton gaped for a moment. What? Serena had to decide? But of course Serena would save him....but she had been rather hostile toward him lately. He looked down at her. Her gorgeous brown eyes were filled with shock. For a moment he considered delving into her mind to see if he would be saved. But the look on her face said it all. This was nothing new. In reality she had been debating this moment without realizing it for months. She had been searching for this very answer: How could she ever forgive Stanton, and did she want to?   
  
The goddess spoke again.   
  
REMEBER, DEAR, THAT WHEN A FOLLOWER SAYS HE IS IN LOVE, HE CANNOT MEAN IT. HE CANNOT FEEL THAT EMOTION. STANTON DID OR I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SUMMONED. HE HAS DEFIED ALL THINGS EVIL BY SAYING THOSE FOUR WORDS. EVEN THE ATROX CANNOT FOOL US INTO THINKING HE LOVES SOMETHING. STANTON, DO YOU REALIZE THAT EVER SINCE YOU DECIDED TO DEFY THE ATROX, YOU HAVE NOT HAD ANY NEED TO KILL SERENA? THAT WAS YOUR OWN FREE WILL. THE ATROX COULDN'T HELP IT IF YOU HAD ALREADY COMMITTED YOURSELF TO LOVING HER. AND THERE IS ONE MORE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW., SERENA. STANTON DID GO BACK TO THE ATROX OF HIS OWN FREE WILL, BUT THE ONLY REASON WAS TO SAVE YOU.   
  
Stanton clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to know what her reaction would be. He stared at the colors swirling on the lids of his eyes as he heard Serena's sudden sharp intake of breath. Then there was silence. There was a lot of silence. Stanton figured Serena had taken too much in in the past thirty minutes to speak about it yet. Finally she spoke to him. Not vocally, but in his mind.   
  
'Stanton, is all this true?' she asked. 'Did you go back to the Atrox to save me? Was that the only reason?'   
  
Stanton took a deep breath, knowing whatever he said would be heard by the goddess. He also knew that whatever he said would determine his fate. He decided the truth would be the best.   
  
'Yes, Serena. I love you and there is nothing else I could have done. The Atrox wanted me, and he was killing you. I had to go back, it was the only way.'   
  
Serena took a deep breath. 'And have you been taking people's hope ever since?'   
  
Stanton winced at this, knowing that he shouldn't lie. 'Yes. And I have no excuse, except that I was, and am, under the influence of the Atrox.'   
  
Serena didn't speak to him for a few minutes, Stanton becoming more and more nervous each second.   
  
'And did you ask the Atrox for a way back to me? Is that why that battle was so weird? Is that why you were letting me win?'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'And, Stanton, do you really love me?'   
  
Stanton took a while before answering this question. He knew this would probably frighten Serena, but he had to be sure of his answer. Stanton thougt that Serena was beautiful. He knew that he knew her inside and out. Her mind and soul intrigued him. But none of that really mattered. What he knew about love was very little, but one thing he did know was how to tell if you were in love. If you woke up every day thinking about someone, if they were never far from the front of your mind and you wouldn't have it any other way, if this person took up all of your heart and soul and mind almost every second of the day, then you were in love. So there was only one answer.   
  
'Yes.'   
  
This time, out loud, Serena proclaimed his fate.   
  
"Goddess, he shall be set free. His heart has too much good to be wasted in evil."   
  
Stanton opened his eyes and all he could see was her face, her shining eyes full of hope. And, all of a sudden he could feel it, too. It filled him like it hadn't for hundreds of years. He looked into her eyes, and he knew that they would always be together. He was sure that for the rest of his life, he would love her. Thoughts and ideas swelled up into his head about what he could do in the future, because there would be a good one. But one idea was by far stronger than the rest. And he carried it out.   
  
He was kissing the woman he loved. He was holding her, and he was kissing her. It was such a wonderful feeling. And as he kissed her, Serena opened her mind to him completely. He saw all of her hopes and dreams and fears. Fears of him, and of never being able to have him again. But now nothing would ever be bad again, or at least until she turned seventeen, and he would just deal with that when it came.   
  
Suddenly they broke apart, and looked into each others eyes, and neither noticed that Selene had vanished.   
  
At least until their private little moment was interrupted.   
  
Vanessa, Jimena, and a very pale Catty burst into their tiny stone room.   
  
In a very weak but determined voice, Catty said, "Get away from her, Stanton. You are going down."   
  
Stanton looked at Serena. She smiled and then both of them burst out laughing.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
a/n: YAY!!!!!!! I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was gonna have one more chappie but this is # 13....and i decided that if finishing on chapter 13 wouldn't bring me luck, what would??? I'm so glad every one read. Maybe i'll do a sequel sometime, but my next fic is either going 2 be an original or an artemis fowl. who knows??? nEway......i love all of u guys for reading. ur the best!!!!!!! it's kinda sad finishing ur first actual fic. *sniffle sniffle* this was so great and i hope all u guys read my upcoming fics!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
